Resurrection
by Latina D Mina
Summary: Set a few months after DoC. Rufus and The Turks have found something. They tell AVALANCHE about their findings which causes Yuki a friend of Tifa's to run off.Leaving Rufus,The Turks and AVALANCHE to find her before something bad happens.Yuffentine Cloti
1. Prologue

Hi everyone,

I did say I would probably start posting this story but at the moment I'm busy with college. However, I've come down with a really bad sore throat and other symptoms. I can't really talk well because I sound like a dog's squeaker toy at the moment. *Squeak squeak* okay that was random.

Anyway I've been to the doctors and she's said that I might have Glandular fever but I have to go in for a blood test to check… which is really great because I hate needles and what also annoys me is she has said I can't go back to college until I'm better, so with lack of things to do since I have no work from college I will probably be writing this story and posting it.

Okay enough about me and my problems. This story is something I randomly came up with when I was bored. It actually was supposed to be a one shot but turned into a full story which I still need to complete but I will be posting the chapters up to the point where I am with the story at the moment. This story also contains two OC's one which is my own and the other which is my sisters OC. Anyways on with the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Prologue: Unexpected news

Yuki's POV

I sighed as I sat at the bar in Seventh Heaven listening to Tifa talking about everything that had happened with Deep ground and how the WRO whooped their ass. Tifa had been a good friend over the past three years and I also occasionally worked for her here in Seventh Heaven. Tifa suddenly paused her explanation of how WRO defeated Deepground; instead she was staring to the door. I turned to see what or who it was only to see the tall dark haired, red eyed figure of Vincent Valentine.

"Hello… Tifa … Yuki"

I nodded before turning back to Tifa as Vincent took a seat in the corner of the bar. Knowing that everyone else would turn up soon enough, apparently Rude, Reno, Nina, Tseng, Elena and Rufus had discovered something important and needed to tell Cloud and the rest of Avalanche. I didn't really need to be here but I enjoyed talking to Tifa. It made up for the time I was alone in Icicle Village after I had left SOLDIER; I had escaped to there leaving Shinra behind me. Rufus knew of my residence but never sent anyone to find me I guessed it was because he'd always had a soft spot for me.

I looked over to Vincent who was sat quietly in the corner; I had to admit he was quite … handsome, although I would never let him know that due to my feelings for someone else and also because of a certain 19 year old Wutaian ninja. Speak of the devil … and the devil shall appear. I chuckled in my mind, why she didn't just tell the man her feeling's I'll never know.

"Hiya!" came Yuffie's usual cheery voice as I found myself literally glomped by the young ninja.

Yuffie had also been a good friend over the past three years when I occasionally saw her, Vincent was also good to talk to although he hardly talked unlike the young ninja who loved to. The two were complete opposites, hmmm what was that saying again … opposites attract.

We were soon joined by the rest of Avalanche then Cloud himself followed by Rufus and the Turks though they were only his bodyguards now I guessed. Anyway on their arrival I once again found myself glomped but by Nina this time.

"Yuki! It's been along time since I've seen you! How are you doing?" She asked.

"Nina, you saw me two days ago … that's not really a long time" I laughed pushing a Silver lock of hair out of my eyes.

Nina looked normal with her shortish layered raven hair wearing her black Turk suit which was worn kind of like Reno's but in stead of the shirt underneath being un-tucked; the bottom half of it was covered by a black leather under bust corset whilst the top buttons were undone showing a bit of cleavage. She like Reno also wore her jacket open although I knew if she had it her way she wouldn't wear the jacket at all.

"Aww your hair's gotten longer, it's really beautiful Yuki, and it compliments your name" she smiled commenting on my Snowy silver hair like she hadn't seen me in years.

"Can't you two have your bloody catch up later, I wanna know what you've found" Cid shouted, lighting another cigarette.

I saw Nina glare at Cid while I just nodded in agreement, I too was curious as to what they had found. I hopped that it wasn't too drastic like Deep ground returning after all the trouble Vincent and the others had been through to defeat them. My train of thought was soon cut off by Cloud's serious voice. The spiky blonde haired male looked straight at Rufus.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Nina said it's probably best that Yuki doesn't hear this" Rufus replied.

I slammed my fist down on the bar gaining stares from everyone.

"And why's that? I want to know!" I shouted.

"Nina's is only looking out for you, but as you wish, we have seen and also received information of sightings of Sephiroth" Rufus explained.

"… Yuki?" Nina asked looking at me; a worried look in her turquoise eyes.

I was shocked and I knew that the others could clearly see my shock but Rufus continued.

"We are not sure of his intentions, but he's been sighted near Nibelheim"

I stood up everyone turned their attention to me and without a word I made a break run for the door before exiting the tavern and heading out of the city.

***********************************************************

Okay I hope it didn't suck too bad since this is only the Prologue and I'm sorry with the whole Sephiroth is back plot because it's probably common on

So please don't hate me.

There will be an explanation in the next chapter so if you're confused don't worry.

Please read & review and no flames please.


	2. Explanation

Hi everyone.

I went in for my icky blood test and I was completely relaxed and everything but they still got no blood from me so now I'm officially a stone lol. I'm still not feeling too good so I can't go into college yet which sucks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

***********************************************************

Chapter One: Explanation

Normal POV

Everyone was stunned as the silver haired female ran out of the door.

"YUKI!!!!" Nina shouted after her friend.

"What's her problem?" Cid asked.

"She used to be in SOLDIER 1st Class; Her, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were good friends before everything that happened. She used to stop fights between Sephiroth and Genesis with the help of Angeal and, well I guess you could say she kept all three of them in line" Rufus explained.

"You don't think she's gone looking for him do you?" Tifa asked, still surprised that Sephiroth was alive again.

Everyone was silent until Vincent replied to Tifa's question.

"Even if Yuki's gone looking for him she can handle herself, believe me I've seen her fight. She found me before and asked me to train with her"

There was silence once again.

"But Yuki looked like she hadn't had a lot of sleep lately", Tifa said still worried about the silver haired female.

Cloud leaned against the wall his arm's crossed, "But how could Sephiroth come back? We've killed him twice and Jenova is no longer alive either" he said.

"That's what I thought until I remembered why my father had requested that Yuki should be kept an eye by Sephiroth and the other two…" Rufus stated looking around the room. "You see... Yuki has ties to Jenova, which means she has ties to Sephiroth" Rufus continued.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"It said it in her records; when Yuki was a child before her parents died, she ran away from home and because she and her parents didn't live in Midgar it made it easier for her to run off without being noticed. She said she ended up at a beautiful crystal cave, which we guessed was a materia cave. She had also said that it was a voice leading her there and when she arrived inside the cave she saw a woman with silver hair and green-blue eyes. We knew it couldn't have been Jenova as it was locked up in the reactor at Mount Nibel. However tests proved it to be Jenova's daughter, Izanami. It is said Jenova abandoned her daughter because Izanami didn't want to destroy this planet. However when Yuki got close to Izanami, Izanami merged with Yuki bonding the two together. We thought that if Yuki didn't have silver hair naturally her hair would have turned silver afterwards but her eyes remained the same liquid gold even after they were infused with mako. Basically, Sephiroth returned because of Yuki", Rufus lectured, explaining the whole story to the gallery of shocked people in front of him. Not even the Turks had known that about Yuki.

"So ya mean that if Sephiroth is looking fer Jenova he will be lookin fer Yuki?" Barret asked.

"Yes, but I doubt he would hurt her as that would hurt Izanami"

The room went silent for the third time that day everyone was taking in all the information they had received from the blonde haired man.

"So I guess we are going to find Yuki", Reeve declared, breaking the silence.

"Uh-huh" Cloud replied; his eyes closed as he still lent against the wall.

"So what's our game plan?" Reno asked the blonde.

"We split into groups. You, Rufus and the rest of the Turks can use the helicopter; Cid can use the Highwind, I'll take Fenir along with Tifa, and the rest of the group will have to use Chocobos" Cloud told the group.

"So the groups are?" Tifa asked.

"Me and you will take Fenrir, Rufus and the Turks will take the helicopter, Cid, Reeve, Barret and Red XIII can take the Highwind and that leaves Vincent and Yuffie with the Chocobos since Yuffie is used to travelling on foot and she still get's motion sick", Cloud said. Tifa nodded before walking out of the door and round to the neighbours to ask if they would look after Marlene and Denzel.

***********************************************************

Okay kind of a really weird idea I came up with but it works lol. I hope you like my random idea's since further on in the story is going to be quite random but hey random stuff rocks.

Next chapter is when everyone heads out to search but yeah there will be a lemon in the chapter after the next. The lemon is Yuffentine of course but it's my first lemon so if it sucks then I'm sorry.

Please review and no flames please.


	3. Heading Out

Hi everyone

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with College and I start at my Placement after half term. I will try to get as much of this story done as possible over the half term… that's if my Beta-reader/amazing fluffy loveable Boyfriend gets his rear in gear XP.

Okay so before I do the disclaimer just a quick note:

'_**Writing' **_= someone talking on the phone.

'Writing' = someone thinking

"Writing" = someone speaking

Okay now that's sorted here is the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

I'm planning on scanning my drawings in over the half term too so you guys get to see what Yuki and Nina look like and there will also be a Yuffentine pic on the way.

Just go to deviantart. www . AkiraXItachi4eva . Deviantart . com minus the spaces.

*********************************************************************

Chapter Two: Heading out

Yuki's POV

A voice … A voice which called out to me in my dreams. I'd recognized it from the very start … Sephiroth's voice. So it truly was a sign that he was alive again.

As I reached the outskirts of Edge I turned right; making my way home to pick up a few things. Once I arrived I quickly I grabbed the key from my pocket, placing it in the lock before turning it. I entered the house, running up the stairs to my darkened room. Picking up a large bag which would strap to my Chocobo's saddle I headed back towards the door picking up my sword, Amaterasu, which was in its sheath connected to a black leather sash. I ran back down the stair's placing Amaterasu against the wall then I walked into the kitchen part of the room. Putting the now open bag on the table I opened a cupboard and took out a load of chocobo greens and stuffed them into the bag, closing it before unzipping the front pocket. I walked over to the far end of the kitchen, lifting the large picture of my parent's off of the wall and putting it to the side I decoded the safe; opening it I took out a fair sum of Gil.

Walking back over to the bag I crammed the Gil into the front pocket zipping it back up afterwards. Hurrying back over to the safe; I closed it again placing the picture back over it prior to grabbing the bag and running back into the living room picking up Amaterasu slinging its leather sash over my shoulder. I rushed out of the door, making sure I'd closed it before locking it and running off into the small chocobo stables where my Golden chocobo, Kaede, was waiting. The minute I entered the stables she turned to face me giving me a silent hello. Racing over to her saddle I connected the bag to it, taking out one of the greens I passed it to Kaede who ate it as I placed the saddle on her back tying it up so it wouldn't come undone, picking up another bag which I always kept in the stables which was full of clean clothes; I connected it to the other side of the saddle. Kaede, who obviously knew I was ready, knelt down so I could climb up onto the saddle and, once I was comfortable she took off and we were out of the stables, heading in the direction of Nibelheim. The best thing about Golden Chocobo's was that they could cross any type of land or even water meaning I could get there rather quickly.

*********************************************************************

Normal POV

With Rufus and the Turks

It had been about half an hour since the search team's had left Edge. Nina sighed looking out of the helicopter window as they flew over the sea. She was worried about Yuki, and with so many questions flying around in her mind she felt as if her head was going to explode if she didn't ask any of them.

"What if Yuki finds Sephiroth? Do you think she'll fight him?" she finally asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, although it is possible that Sephiroth might not remember Yuki and that could lead to him hurting her" Rufus' voice echoed over the sound of the blades, although he had contradicted what he had said earlier, she could see that he was also worried about Yuki.

Nina knew that Rufus had liked Yuki possibly more then a friend but Yuki never showed any emotion when she was in SOLDIER except maybe when it was only her, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal. A warm hand on her knee made her snap out of her thoughts as she realized that her red haired lover Reno had placed his hand on her knee.

"Hey Nina, Yuki will be fine, she's a strong woman, Plus if Sephiroth isn't scared of her than he's obviously more than not normal", Reno laughed trying to cheer his upset lover.

"RENO PUT YOUR HAND BACK ON THE CYCLIC! RIGHT NOW!" Elena shouted from the back of the helicopter.

"For god's sake woman, I can fly this thing perfectly fine with one hand", Reno countered.

Nina leaned forward slightly until her face nearly brushed against Reno's ear.

"Ummm I think it's best that you do what she says, you know what she can get like", she whispered as Reno hesitantly moved his hand from her knee back to the cyclic stick.

Nina placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

*********************************************************************

With Cid, Barrett, Red XIII and Reeve/Cait Sith

About an hour after the search teams left Edge; Cid and the others made it to the area surrounding Nibelheim using the remaining hours of light to survey the area from the skies.

"So whatcha think Sephiroth's up to?" Barrett asked as The Shera landed just outside of Rocket Town to stop there for the night.

"I'm not to sure, but whatever it is it sure ain't gonna be good", Cid replied.

"Is it possible that Sephiroth might have changed?" Red XIII wondered, walking over to the two men.

"I doubt it, I mean it is him we're talking about", Reeve joined the conversation.

Cid proceeded to the exit concluding the discussion in one sentence.

"Whatever the case is there is no use in stressing about it now because there ain't no way we'll find her in the dark."

*********************************************************************

With Cloud and Tifa

Using Fenrir Cloud and Tifa managed to catch the last ferry over to Costa del Sol but due to the sky getting darker as night began to set in; they decided to stay at the hotel until the morning.

Tifa stood at the window watching the moonlit waves of the sea oblivious to Cloud walking up behind her, although she soon noticed when she felt his warm breath against her neck.

"Cloud… do you think what happened to Aerith will happen... to Yuki?" she asked.

Silence drifted throughout the small red wallpapered room for a few minutes before Cloud finally answered.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Yuki would have more of a chance at survival since she was in SOLDIER after all"

Tifa remained silent remembering the fate of her friend Aerith at the hands of the Ex-SOLDIER Sephiroth only turning around when she heard the familiar tone of Cloud's phone. She began to reach for it but he got their first flipping it up and placing it on loud speaker for Tifa to hear.

'_**Cloud…'**_

"Vincent, that you?"

'_**Yuffie and I checked the Mythril mines and Yuki's house just like you asked. There was nothing in the mines, however it seems Yuki is on a Chocobo'**_

"Oh okay, it should be easier to spot her then. Where are you now?"

'_**We've stopped off at Junon for the night as we decided it's best that the Chocobo's rest'**_

"Me and Tifa have stopped at Costa del Sol and I'm not sure about Rufus' group but Cid's group have stopped off in Rocket Town"

'_**So no one's found her yet?'**_

"No she must be keeping hidden for some reason"

'_**Sound's like Yuki; she usually likes to handle things alone'**_

"Anyway, Vincent be careful, Sephiroth could be anywhere"

Suddenly the phone went dead, however both Cloud and Tifa knew that he and Yuffie were fine and that it was a very Vincent-like thing to hang up.

*********************************************************************

Back with Rufus and the Turks

Tseng walked over to the burning flame where Rufus, Rude, Reno and Nina were sat, Elena following behind him as he took in the sight which was Cosmo Canyon.

Upon arriving where his comrades were seated he looked over to the raven haired female who was holding a cell phone to her ear before sitting down next to Rufus with Elena soon sitting next to him.

"Are you trying to call Yuki?" Tseng asked.

Nina flipped the phone down a worried look across her face. "Yeah, but she's not answering" she replied trying once more to phone her friend.

"You sure she didn't leave it at home?" Elena looked to Nina who was still attempting to phone Yuki.

"No, it rings for a few seconds then cuts off, she must keep hanging up", Nina sighed obviously stressed by the fact that her friend who had run off was not replying to any of her calls.

"Maybe, she wants to handle this alone?" Rude guessed before returning to his normal silence.

"Too bad that we won't let her. Don't worry about it Nina, we'll find her in the meantime though, you should get some rest", Rufus told her.

Nina refused to move, instead she attempted to try to phone Yuki again before Reno's arm was removed from around her shoulder and she found herself being lifted from the ground into the arms of her red haired lover.

"Come on Nina, time for bed", he laughed beginning to walk towards the inn.

"Hey Reno, wait! I'm not tired; I need to keep trying Yuki's phone!" Nina complained in protest trying to wriggle out of his arms only to fail as his hold on her was too strong.

She soon found herself in the hotel room being placed on the double bed as Reno began to get her dressed for bed. She blushed as he began to pull her trousers off.

"Hey I can do that myself you know"

He smirked before letting go and allowing her to undress herself as he undressed himself. It wasn't long until she had laid on her back on the bed in her red silk nightie as Reno walked over to her in his black pyjama bottoms lifting the bed covers from underneath her and placing them over her. He walked round to the other side of the bed and got under the covers watching Nina as she lay in the dark room next to him with the light from the Cosmo Candle shining through the window.

Nina's thoughts drifted to the idea that Sephiroth might kill Yuki and tears began to run down her cheeks but they were soon wiped away by Reno before he took her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest.

"What if Sephiroth kills her? She's like the older sister I never had. I don't think I could cope if I lost her", she cried into Reno's chest before looking up when she heard his voice.

"Hey now, Yuki won't die, Sephiroth would have to put a hell lot of effort in to even seriously wound her, she would kick the crap outta him before he had the chance, OK hun, no more tears. Yuki will be just fine", Nina sighed, she knew that he spoke from personal experience when he had just happened to piss the silver haired female off on definitely the wrong week of the month quite a few years back.

Reno tilted his head down kissing her tenderly on the lips before kissing her forehead.

"Get some rest, ok"

Nina nodded as she snuggled up to him before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

*********************************************************************

Okay so I hope you liked this chapter and there will be a Yuffentine Lemon in the next chapter and since it's my first written lemon then I'm sorry if it sucks.

Please review and no flames please.


	4. You are not alone

Okay before I say anything

WARNING: This chapter contains a Lemon (Sexual content)

My Beta-Reader is amazing I wurve him so much. He beta'd this chapter within about 30 – 60 minutes and is currently working on the next chapter. Thank you hunni hugs and kisses.

Yes there is a Lemon in this chapter and it's Yuffentine and I'm sorry if the lemon is a bit crap but this is my first time writing one. My sister named this chapter because I was stuck for names lol so thanks sis (MiyukiXToushirou).

Okay on with the Disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter Three: You are not alone

With Vincent and Yuffie

After leaving the two golden Chocobo's in the hotel stables the Wutaian ninja princess and the gunman made their way through the lobby of the rather new looking hotel and up to the reception desk startling the young blonde woman behind it.

"One twin room please", Yuffie asked the woman.

"I'm afraid we only have one double room left, miss", the woman replied.

Yuffie looked to Vincent worried; the other hotels they had tried were fully booked with people hoping to catch the morning ferry to Costa del Sol, Only to find herself completely shocked by the answer of the usually silent gunman.

"We'll take it", he sighed placing the money on the desk for the woman. Receiving a room key in return he made his way to the lift with Yuffie following absent mindedly behind.

Upon entering the lift Yuffie lent against the wall while Vincent pushed the button for the 5th floor then leaned against the wall just like the woman before him as the lift doors began closing.

"Vinnie, you don't think Yuki bought Sephiroth back the same way she bought Shalua back do you?" Yuffie asked the question that had been on her mind after she had learned from Rufus about Yuki.

"She couldn't of; Yuki is only able to bring back a person if their body hasn't returned to the lifestream, which was only possible because Shalua was still inside the capsule meaning her body couldn't return to the lifestream. As far as we know Sephiroth's body disappeared meaning Yuki couldn't have bought him back, however it's most probably Jenova's daughter which is the cause of his resurrection", Vincent explained his eyes closed as he listened to his surroundings.

"Oh...", Yuffie replied as the lift arrived on the 5th floor and the doors began to open.

They both exited the lift and began to walk to the end of the long hall. Yuffie looked over to the black haired gunner.

"Vinnie, about the room…", she was stopped in mid sentence when he began to talk.

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"What! No way, if you sleep on the floor you won't get much sleep then you'll be tired in the morning and probably fall off your Chocobo halfway across the water, leaving me to save your ass!" she protested.

"Yuffie. I slept in a coffin for 30 years, I'm pretty sure that the floor isn't going to be uncomfortable", he replied.

"No excuses you are not sleeping on the floor Mr. Valentine!" she said as they found the room they were looking for. However, it was definitely not what the two were expecting; inside the room was a very large and very grand king sized four-poster bed with red satin sheets and glossy black pillows. The two just stared, utterly shocked at the sight – Vincent of course maintained some composure while Yuffie began blushing like mad as she took in more of the room, and there was definitely a lot to take in. On and around the bed were hundreds of rose petals scattered gracefully on soft satin and lush carpet. The only light of the room came from the gentle glow of candles, tall elegant ones at the corners and brighter, more passionate red wax candles glowed closer to the bed side. Yuffie stammered, "Err... Vince, do you think we should go back and ask for a refund, or at least another room?"

"I'll sleep in the bathroom", Vincent opted, raising his golden gauntlet and going over to the bathroom door while Yuffie had made her way over to the mahogany wardrobe, placing her shuriken against the wall hoping that there would be a spare nightie or something for her to wear.

As she raided the wardroom she found some white honeymoon lingerie taking a second to blush before continuing to raid the wardrobe in hope for something a little less revealing.

"I guess she forgot to mention that this is a honeymoon suite, huh Vince?" she laughed slightly whilst talking to the gunman who had already guessed that by the sight he was taking in at that moment.

Vincent stood in the rather large bathroom which was also lit with passionate red candles especially around the large Jacuzzi looking bath which was full of red rose petals. _'Great. Now where am I going to sleep?' _He turned round to find Yuffie stood at the door holding something white and slightly shiny against her blue top, looking around the bathroom in awe. When she finally stopped and looked over to Vincent.

"I need to use the bathroom, if you don't mind Vinnie", she smiled using the pet name she had given him a bit over 3 years ago.

He nodded and walked past her back into the bedroom as she shut the door and began to change; first removing her headband, then unbuckling the belt like strap which ran underneath her blue and black tops, followed by pulling the two tops over her head and unhooking her strapless white bra before moving to her glove and wristband, shorts then her shoes and socks leaving her in her also white underwear. Soon after she placed the white silk nightdress over her head and let it fall down to cover her body. It came to half way down her thighs and was a very loose fit making Yuffie tighten the straps which were going to fall off her shoulders if she didn't do anything about them, whilst doing this she laughed at the thought of the nightie falling down in front of Vincent which caused her to blush once again. The white silk was accompanied by white lace which outlined the top of the nightie at the chest although this was the most non revealing thing she could find in the wardrobe it still dipped in the middle of the chest revealing a lot of cleavage. Once she had finished she picked up her clothing and exited the bathroom.

Upon entering the bedroom she saw Vincent stood by the window without his golden gauntlet which he was hardly seen without wearing only his black leather trousers, she could see the large amount of scars which covered his back and most likely his torso as well; Scars from previous battles but most of them probably from the twisted bastard of a scientist Hojo.

Vincent turned around a few seconds after hearing her exit the bathroom and watched as she carefully placed her clothing on the floor next to her shuriken. The nightie she wore still hung loosely around her small slim frame; nearly falling off when she had bent down to place her clothes on the floor. Standing back up he could see she was deep in thought. He walked over to her when she began talking.

"Vince, I know I don't know much about Lucrecia and I'm sorry if this offends you, but don't you think she was a little crazy to choose Hojo who didn't love her at all over you who loved her so dearly. I mean if she hadn't have allowed Hojo to place Jenova cells inside her baby you wouldn't have died and you also wouldn't have had Chaos inside you. Sorry Vincent but I can't help but thinking it was all her fault", Yuffie explained only to be thrown onto the bottom of the bed with Vincent on top of her glaring down; his crimson eyes burning a hole in her.

"Don't you _**ever**_ talk about Lucrecia like that" he said in a harsh voice whist pinning her to the bed with all his weight.

"I'm sorry" she looked away from him.

He lifted himself off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's not her fault, it's mine, I wasn't able to stop her or Hojo and for that Sin… I am the monster I am now" he sighed.

Yuffie sat up beside him, she turned slightly to him grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest to feel her fast beating heart whilst she put her own hand to his scared chest to feel his heartbeat.

"That's not the heart of a monster Vincent, it's the same as mine, unless I'm a monster too", she stated.

"You wouldn't understand", he said pulling his hand away from her and also turning away.

"What's there to not understand Vincent? It's similar to me, you loved her so much that you were willing to die for her, I love my country so that I am also willing to die for it"

"It's not the same", he replied getting up to walk away.

"Yes it is, I also love my friends so much that I'm willing to die them!" she screamed at him tears forming in her eyes, she cared about him so much she was willing to die for him, when she had found him in Shinra Manor about to die at the hands of Rosso the Crimson her heart was about to break and then he suddenly started healing instantly. She felt so strongly for him but he still clearly felt for Lucrecia.

He was already making his way to the bathroom door when something grabbed his arm. He turned to see Yuffie with tears running down her face from her dark eyes as she looked up at him. He was in love with her but he knew that it could never be … she deserved better than him.

'_Yet another Sin I've committed by making her cry'_

She collapsed to her knees in front of him; tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Vincent, but it can't be helped, it's best that you know then if you want to run you can … I love you. I have loved you for ages" she cried still holding onto his arm before letting go at the end of her sentence.

Leaning down to her, he wiped her tears away and looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok Vincent. You don't have to stay for my sake"

He lifted her chin so she was also looking him in the eyes, helping her stand back up she hugged him and immediately kissed him on the lips not caring if he pushed her away, she was glad that her first kiss was with him. Surprisingly he didn't pull away or push her back; at that point she knew: he didn't have to say because the fact that he was kissing her back told her that he loved her too.

She turned him round pushing him towards the bed only to land on top of him when he fell onto the bed on which the sheets were already open, not once breaking their kiss as they slowly moved further up the bed. Although upon reaching the pillows they broke from the kiss both gasping for air. Yuffie remained on top of him one leg at his left side and the other at his right, and as they both caught their breath back Vincent pulled her down to him so they could kiss again only this time shocking her when he licked her bottom lip which caused her to gasp allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as it swirled around her own; joining in a dance of passion.

After breaking their heated make out session Vincent went to lightly but passionately nibble on her exposed neck whilst Yuffie moaned in pleasure. He continued teasing his cute ninja until she began rubbing herself against him causing him to groan as he felt himself becoming aroused at her actions and the pleasing whimpers escaping her lips, and then it happened the one thing he thought he'd never hear her say.

"Vincent… please… take me" she whispered a plea between breaths.

He could feel his self control slowly slipping away from him as he rolled over so he was on top, he then proceeded to lift the white silk nightdress over her head leaving her petite breasts exposed and after discarding the silk garment to the floor he leaned down to her ear.

"You don't wear a bra to bed?" he whispered gently into her ear.

She chucked, "No … I was told that if you wear a bra to bed your breasts won't grow"

He smiled and her chuckle soon turned to a silent blush.

"You're perfect the way you are"

He smirked as she blushed an even darker shade of scarlet before making quick work of her underwear which was on the floor with the nightgown within a space of only a few seconds. She lay completely bare before him suddenly reaching up to help him unbuckle his leather trousers which soon found their way to the floor along with his own undergarments. Yuffie gulped for a second wondering how something that big was supposed to fit inside her. Vincent leaned down to her a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yuffie are you sure this is what you want?" he asked obviously trying to control himself.

"Yes", she answered.

He pressed against her slightly nudging her with his manhood before stopping.

"Yuffie are you … is this your first time?" he stuttered receiving a nod and a blush from the woman underneath him.

"Then you are aware that this will hurt", he continued.

"I know… I don't care… please… I can't take it anymore… I need you inside me", was the response he received and so he did what she had pleaded of him.

He positioned his hard flesh at her entrance and with one thrust he buried himself inside her, suddenly her arms came up around his shoulders as her fingers began digging into his skin as he also had to catch himself with his forearms feeling how tight and wet she was around him.

"Yuffie … it's ok, the pain will go away soon", he whispered breathlessly.

They stayed like that for a little while; Vincent had buried his face in her black hair whilst she still clung onto his back waiting for the pain to subside. He had refused to move at all until he had some sign that the pain had gone and that she was ready to continue.

The pain she was feeling was receding only to be replaced with the most amazing feeling. She was thankful that Vincent was patient giving her time to adjust to his size. Pushing against him as a sign that she was ready to continue; he looked to her and she nodded. He slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back inside her making her throw her head back moaning his name aloud.

He continued thrusting slowly in and out of her while she continued moaning and whimpering in ecstasy also letting out a few groans himself.

"Vincent… faster… harder"

He complied steadily quickening his pace and the strength of his thrusts causing him to moan due to the sensation.

"Oh god … Yuffie"

Yuffie could feel a sort of pressure building within her body when Vincent thrust very deep into her hitting the right spot making her arch into him as she felt herself go over the edge and grip onto the bed sheets as every nerve in her body fired off at once.

"VINCENT!!!!" she screamed as waves of pleasure flowed throughout her body.

He felt her clamp down on his manhood making him continue to thrust in and out of her feeling his release approaching as she shook in pleasure underneath him.

"Yuffie … I'm going to …", he panted attempting to pull out of her only to have her legs wrap around his causing him to thrust back inside of her which made him go over the edge as he stiffened and hot white liquid exploded inside of her.

"Yuffie" he gasped before collapsing onto her and falling asleep.

She watched him for a few moments then pulled the covers over them.

"I love you so much Vincent", she whispered lightly into his ear before also falling asleep, the candles still flickering brightly throughout the room.

*********************************************************************

Yuki's POV

I had continued on my search even in the dark of the night, Kaede obviously knew that I was determined as she refused to stop walking even in the dark with only the light of the moon as guidance. Not even stopping when I leaned forward passing her greens worried that she might be hungry. I knew I was near Nibelheim only being in the forest just south of it. Although I could feel my lack of sleep catching up with me as my vision started to darken, and I began to feel really light headed before finding my self falling to the side off Kaede hitting the floor with quite an impact as I slipped into darkness the last thing I saw was a pair of familiar black boots walking towards me as I lay in a moonlit part of the forest.

*********************************************************************

Normal POV

In the forest

The dark figure stepped towards the unconscious female which he had seen moment's before fall off her Chocobo - although the Chocobo stayed with her sitting down beside her unconscious form in an attempt to protect her made him guess that the Chocobo was very loyal. His blue green mako infused eyes scanned the female figure as he knelt beside her, the Chocobo let out a warning to him, "WARK!!!" He simply let out a sigh and placed a finger to his lips quietly telling the Chocobo to be silent; The Chocobo complied as his eyes once again scanned the female instantly recognizing her. He let out a small chuckle.

"So at least two of us are alive, huh, Yuki?"

*********************************************************************

My first lemon… it was ok I guess. Oh yeah Shalua is alive in this fic … can't believe Square-enix technically killed her … meanies.

Ohhhh who is the mystery man … It might not be who you think it is.

You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Anyways a couple of the chapters will have flashbacks in them this shows how Yuki would have fit into Crisis Core ETC.

Please Review and no flames please


	5. Make that three

Hi everyone, here's my new chapter I would've posted it sooner but I was determined to finish a picture so that I could post it on Deviant Art. So if you want to see what Yuki and Nina look like there is a picture on my Deviant Art.

_**Bold Italic **_= Dream/Flashback

'_Italic' _= Thinking

"Writing" = Speaking

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

Who's the mystery guy?

*********************************************************************

Chapter Four: Make that three

Normal POV

In the forest

"Make that three, Genesis", called a voice from behind. Now fully alert, Genesis realised that he'd failed to hear the person approaching. Looking up his eyes rested on a tall male figure with long silver hair wearing the normal black leather attire he had remembered him to wear.

"Sephiroth! But you died!?" Genesis exclaimed.

"Yes … I was bought back"

"But. How!? The Goddess?"

"No, Jenova's daughter; she bought me back"

They both looked to the unconscious form of Yuki, "Yuki, huh? If that's the case why was she looking for you?"

Shock lit up Sephiroth's face at the realisation that Yuki had come to find him... even after everything that had happened, "In that case then: I guess you could say Yuki's subconscious combined with Izanami's power bought me back"

"You owe her a lot then", Genesis laughed looking over to Yuki's form once again.

Sephiroth nodded as his gaze joined Genesis' looking at Yuki, "Genesis, will you help me move her? We can't leave her here". He saw him nod.

Genesis went to take Yuki's sword to make it easier for Sephiroth to carry her, however when his hand got too close to Yuki, Kaede leaned forward and pecked at it causing him to yelp in pain whilst Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment, "Sephiroth... you don't think that this is the Chocobo she had all those years back do you? You know, the baby gold one she showed us"

"If it is then it would answer to it's name, watch … Kaede" Sephiroth called and Kaede swung her head round to look at the silver haired ex-SOLDIER.

Genesis chuckled, finally managing to remove Yuki's sword from over her shoulder he stood up, grabbing Kaede's rein and waiting for Sephiroth to lift their unconscious female friend - which Sephiroth did in a matter of seconds, walking off through the forest with Genesis and Kaede in tow. After a few minutes of walking Genesis broke the silence, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"There's a cottage nearby, it has a stable too so Kaede will be safe"

With that both men returned to their previous silence before arriving at what seemed like an abandoned cottage. It was quite large with a thatched roof and stable to the side.

Sephiroth watched as Genesis guided Kaede into the stable, only to reappear with Yuki's sword and the two bags which were attached to the saddle. Once reappearing Genesis turned round locking the stable securely before following the silver haired man through the front door, closing it behind them and watching as Sephiroth placed Yuki on the sofa of the already candle lit room (Genesis guessed that he had been hiding out here upon his return to this world). Taking Sephiroth's example he placed Yuki's sword against the wall and put the two bag's onto the table.

The living room was painted cream, it contained many candles which lightened the room, a fire place, two sofas and two arm chairs which sat in the middle of the room along side a small table. Sephiroth lit the fireplace before sitting down in one of the armchairs as Genesis did the same.

"It's strange that the three of us are here together, it's too bad Angeal couldn't be here as well", Genesis started.

"It would be nice to all be together... if only for a short time. It brings back many memories"

"She was the only one of us that stayed… 'sane', she knew what she was and she accepted it: me, you and Angeal didn't want to", Genesis continued.

"It was unfair that we left her on her own all these years, she kept us all together, to tell you the truth… I missed it all... even the occasional slap's when we annoyed her", Sephiroth mused.

"Yeah me too, but that all seems so far away now"

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile

Yuki's POV

I slipped deeper into the darkness and began to dream … a dream of my past.

_**I sighed as I stood outside the SOLDIER director's office listening to the conversation coming from within the room.**_

"_**So this person has been possessed by a powerful life source?" I heard one of them ask, most probably one of my new team members to be although why they didn't call the 'Life source' 'Jenova's daughter' was a mystery to me.**_

"_**Yes. Your new team member is possessed by an extremely powerful life source, although she is herself, the life source only acts as a sort of protection and partial strength", I then heard the voice of Lazard Deusericus reply.**_

"_**Yuki, you may come in now"**_

_**I opened the door and walked into the room where a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair was stood in front of three men. He was wearing a black suit jacket with white stripes, white trousers, black boots and gloves. He turned round and looked at me through his square shaped glasses.**_

"_**Wait! It's a girl!" The brown haired male shouted shocked. He wore a red leather jacket with shoulder protectors on each side and black leather attire underneath.**_

_**I stared at the man.**_

"_**You have a problem with that?" I remarked snidely; however Lazard stopped me before I could say anymore.**_

"_**Yuki is very strong; she passed her SOLDIER training with flying colours"**_

"_**What Genesis meant was it's not everyday that you see a woman in SOLDIER... Especially 1**__**st**__** class", the black haired male said. He wore a normal SOLDIER outfit.**_

"_**If I remember, the last and possibly only woman that made 1**__**st**__** class SOLDIER was called Mizuki, but she along with her husband who was also a 1**__**st**__** class SOLDIER died over 10 years ago, you look almost identical to her", The third man finally spoke. He looked at me with mako infused eyes as his long silver hair flowed in the breeze from the window. He wore a black leather jacket with shoulder protectors on each side, underneath that he was shirtless with only two leather straps crossing over his chest, he also wore black leather trousers and boots.**_

"_**My mother and father… Mizuki and Haru", all three of the men before me looked more shocked than the brown haired guy had first.**_

"_**Well... that explains it", Genesis laughed.**_

"_**Yuki, this is Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal, they will be your team mates from now on", Lazard explained first pointing to the silver haired man then to the brown haired man and then to the black haired man.**_

_**I nodded looking at the three of them.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, I hope you can handle a girl with an attitude", I laughed gaining smirks from the three in front of me.**_

"_**I'm sure we can handle it, right Sephiroth? Angeal?" Genesis replied.**_

*********************************************************************

Okay before anyone says anything I know Sephiroth and Genesis are out of character but this is what I think they'd be like if they weren't all bad ass and actually cared for someone.

Genesis is still alive since it proves it in Dirge of Cerberus secret ending yay! Lol.

I hope you liked it and please review. If you want to see a picture of Nina and Yuki go to Deviant Art : .com/art/Final-Fantasy-VII-Girls-OCs-141669873


	6. 49th Floor Training Room

Hi everyone,

I thought I'd put up the next chapter now since my beta-reader has finally sent it back to me XP. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and I need to hurry up with writing it since I'm catching up to where I am on chapter nine at the moment but the good news is the argument I was stuck on is finally planned out I just need to write it in yay!

So over the next few chapters is going to be a few flashbacks I actually think that there is only two left after this one but yeah.

_**Bold Italic **_= Dream/Flashback

'_Italic' _= Thinking

"Writing" = Speaking

On with the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter Five: 49th Floor training room

Normal POV

Meanwhile with Sephiroth and Genesis

The two men sat in silence, once again watching the sleeping female as she moved and even smiled whilst dreaming - to the two men it seemed like forever since they'd last saw that smile. They continued to watch her until their eyes widened with shock when she spoke, "Nice to meet you, I hope you can handle a girl with an attitude"

Immediately, they checked for any sign that she was awake, however it soon became apparent that she was only sleep talking.

"That's the exact thing she said when she met us", Sephiroth broke the silence.

"You don't suppose that she's dreaming of us, do you?"

"It's possible"

Genesis stood up and made his way to the door, turning round he looked to Sephiroth.

"I'd best be going", he said before continuing, "Sephiroth, if you are planning something evil, don't bring Yuki down with you because if you do you'll have me to deal with, got it"

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile Yuki's POV

My previous dream was followed on by another dream of my past; when was it going to stop? Maybe it is a constant reminder of what I couldn't stop. If I had been stronger I could have stopped Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis and the four of us may have stuck together.

_**I made my way to the 49**__**th**__** floor of the Shinra building. The 2**__**nd**__** class SOLDIER's were out meaning that my friends would be in the training room, they always snuck in their when the 2**__**nd**__** classes were out for 'fun'. Upon arriving at the door to the training room I swiped my card and the door opened without disturbing the hologram inside. When the door closed behind me I found myself in an exact replica of the Junon cannon created by the training room. It was rather impressive and identical to how Junon looked. I looked up hearing the clashing of swords and saw flashes of light… I sighed.**_

"_**Fighting again … they never change"**_

_**Hearing a larger explosion, I looked up and saw a figure falling from the canon with also half the canon following. I sighed once again before jumping out over the illusion of sea and catching the figure I landed on the bottom of the canon once again before letting Angeal to his feet.**_

"_**You know your quite heavy … anyway what's going on?"**_

"_**Thanks, well first it was a normal training match then Genesis stated that he'd take on Sephiroth on his own which soon turned into a fight to the death and yeah... I tried to stop them then Genesis attacked me and here I am" Angeal explained. **_

_**We both looked up as more of the Junon cannon found it's way to the water.**_

"_**Talk about wrecking the place, seriously I can't leave them two alone for two seconds without it turning into a death match!"**_

"_**Yuki, we need to stop them"**_

"_**Agreed" **_

_**Angeal and I made our way up to the top of the canon where the fight was taking place. Finding Sephiroth and Genesis about to strike each other we ran forward.**_

"_**Enough!" Angeal shouted.**_

"_**Split, Amaterasu!" I commanded as my sword began to glow black and split into two swords; Amaterasu which was completely black both the blade and the hilt and Tsukuyomi which was completely white.**_

_**Angeal stopped Genesis with his sword while I stood with my back to his using Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to stop Sephiroth.**_

"_**Angeal … Yuki?" Sephiroth exclaimed in surprise.**_

"_**Out of my way!" Genesis shouted, his hand shone with a blue aura which he forced towards Angeal; breaking his sword, sending the half which had broke off towards Genesis wounding his shoulder and destroying the training room in the process. I turned around to see Genesis wounded kneeling on the floor with his blade beside him. **_

"_**Genesis!" Sephiroth, Angeal and I said in unison as the illusion faded into the training room and electrical sparks spat from almost every direction.**_

"_**Just a scrape … I'll be fine, don't worry", Genesis stated standing up then bending back down to pick up his sword before walking towards the door, "'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return'", he quoted LOVELESS Act three, leaving the three of us still silent in the now destroyed training room.**_

"_**Become one; Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi", I sighed as my swords joined back together leaving me with the one sword as I also left the room.**_

My dream skipped forward a few hours, memories to reinforce my mistakes. Oh great I'm starting to sound like Vincent!

_**I walked towards the SOLDIER director's office after being called there by Lazard; apparently Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were there too. He was probably going to talk to us about the destroyed training room. Upon arriving there I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me seeing Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Lazard standing silently in the room.**_

"_**Yuki", Lazard began.**_

"_**Why am I here!? If this is about the destroyed training room, I only turned up near the end of the fight, so don't blame me!" I explained hotly.**_

"_**I'm not blaming anyone I just want to know what happened", Lazard replied coolly.**_

_**I walked over to the other three and stood in front of them with my back facing Lazard. The look on my face told them that I was angry; I turned to Sephiroth and Genesis.**_

"_**For god's sake you two, I can't leave you alone for two seconds without you fighting and turning it into a competition of who can kill who first, seriously do I have to watch you 24 hours a day so you don't kill each other!?" I ranted at them before Genesis made a joke which I didn't find funny.**_

"_**But if you kept an eye on us 24 hours a day would that mean we'd get to sleep at your house"**_

_**Sephiroth shook his head in disappointment as Angeal did the same - although I knew that Lazard was smirking behind me, obviously amused by Genesis' reply.**_

_**I looked to Sephiroth and lightly slapped him on the cheek although he didn't stop me - either knowing that what he and Genesis had done was wrong or sensing the fact that it had made me upset. I then turned to Angeal doing the same and he also didn't stop me... although he did question my action.**_

"_**Hey, what do I get slapped for!?"**_

"_**You're just as bad as the two of them", I stated before turning to Genesis to slap him, however his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist so I simply slapped him with my other hand before turning to the door - seeing Sephiroth's smirk - I left the room, Lazard didn't even try to stop me. I stood outside the room listening to what was happening inside.**_

"_**You know Genesis … you really shouldn't have tried to stop her, that's probably only annoyed her more", Sephiroth said, I could still hear the slight smirk in his voice.**_

"_**Yeah, you saw what she did to that Turk… Reno was it?" Angeal's voice followed.**_

_**I smirked before walking off down the corridor.**_

*********************************************************************

Okay another chapter up. Hope you liked it lol, Yuki is one brave woman for slapping them three. Yuki hurt Reno before that's actually going to be shown in one of the flashbacks coming up so there's something to look forward to.

I want to thank all my reviewers, you are all awesome!

Please review and no flames please


	7. Regret

Hi everyone!

New chapter because my Beta-reader is so awesome!

So we will find out what happened to Reno in this chapter XP I'm planning to put the next chapter up for Halloween as sort of a Halloween gift.

I was playing Kingdom Hearts earlier and I swear Sephiroth is harder to beat then Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless. I managed to beat him using a cheating system but I don't dare fight him on my own since last time I tried one hit took off half my health! And I was level 99 but although I beat him for some reason I didn't get the cut scene with Cloud in. Do I have to beat him twice or what? lol oh well.

_**Bold Italic **_= Dream/Flashback

'_Italic' _= Thinking

"Writing" = Speaking

On with the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter Six: Regret

Normal POV

With Sephiroth

Sephiroth continued to sit and watch his sleeping female friend after Genesis left. He began thinking about the mistakes he had... made especially the one that involved destroying the planet with meteor. _'I was so stupid! So wrapped up in revenge that I had forgot about her - it never crossed my mind that if I destroyed the humans on the planet that she would die too!'_

Getting out of the chair he quietly walked through a door into a small bedroom which was lit by the moonlight through the window. He stopped and grabbed the two pillows and duvet from the double bed before walking back through into the living room. Once he neared the sofa he placed one pillow and the duvet onto the chair where he was previously seated then stepped closer to the sofa and gently lifted Yuki's head placing a pillow underneath before slowly lowering her back to the pillow. He turned on his heels grabbing the duvet prior to turning back to the sofa and placing it over Yuki's sleeping form before grabbing the other pillow and walking over to the other sofa; placing the pillow down onto it; he sat down soon turning and lowing himself into a lying position he rested his head onto the pillow, _'She was always special to us; I can't even begin to imagine what she was thinking when she saw me walking through the flames back when I destroyed Nibelheim'. _Twisting his head to the side his eyes rested on her sleeping form for what must have been the millionth time that evening, _'To me you were more than just …'_ he thought as his eyes closed from exhaustion and sleep overtook his body.

*********************************************************************

Yuki's POV

Endless memories of my past… maybe I'm dead and this is the 'whole life flashes before your eyes' thing. My last memory - or dream - I wasn't really sure had bought forward even more memories;

_**Another mission complete… Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and I made our way into the Shinra building and to the employee lounge to find Nina since I'd promised to meet her after the annoying mission. It wasn't the mission that was annoying it was the fact of me being a woman with certain woman problems at this time of the month. I didn't even bother to tell the guys, although I think they might have guessed by the extra bag I had attached to my belt and also the many bathroom pit stops. We entered the employee's lounge finding Nina and a guy with long, spiky red hair tied at the back into a ponytail; he had bizarre red face markings just under his blue eyes and wore an untidy but standard Turk uniform - well what can I say, that's just Reno for you. Also there with them was Shuriken (AKA Cissnei); She stood watching the four of us as we walked into the room, her brown eyes never left the group as she flicked her wavy brown hair back. It was then that I noticed the presence of the son of President Shinra; Rufus Shinra. He was also watching as our small group entered the room.**_

_**I guessed that Nina, Reno and Cissnei had been sent out on a mission as I walked over to stand beside my childhood friend. I wasn't sure if Reno was either drunk or just joking about when he happened to say something to me which hit a nerve.**_

"_**Hey Yuki, three at once, way to go girl"**_

_**Wrong thing to say especially this week actually make that the wrong thing to say. EVER. Reno only realized that his joke hadn't amused me when my fist connected with his face sending him flying into the wall just missing Rufus by about 2-3 inches. Cissnei looked to Nina.**_

"_**Hey Nina, why'd you let her hit him, you're supposed to be dating him right?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes, but he should know not to annoy Yuki, plus he was in the wrong for joking like that", Nina laughed walking over to her lover who was now out cold by the wall.**_

"_**See you at home, Nina", I called taking one last look around the room; leaving when I saw a wide eyed Rufus stood in shock not far from Reno and Nina.**_

_**Once outside the room I heard my team members following me soon catching up with me Angeal placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.**_

"_**You do realize that you would have been in big trouble if Reno would have gone flying into Rufus; he is the president's son after all", He told me in a firm voice.**_

"_**I don't care whose son he is", I commented before Genesis began laughing. We all looked to him.**_

"_**Like Rufus would tell his dad if Yuki had sent Reno flying into him, he probably thinks Yuki's too cute to get in trouble, come on you've seen the way he looks at her" **_

"_**Heh… Men", I sighed before walking off yet again.**_

*********************************************************************

With Vincent and Yuffie

Normal POV

Night soon turned into Day; the sun was rising over the mountains to the east of Junon creating a beautiful glow through the windows. Vincent woke up and lifted himself from what seemed to be a smooth soft mattress. Hovering over the bed he looked down finding that the mattress was in fact Yuffie and she was… naked. He moved off of her to the mattress beside her before looking at himself; he too was naked. Racking his brain for answers he remembered the events of the previous night.

'_What have I done!? … She deserves better than me'_

His thoughts were soon cut off when she moved placing her arm and head against his bare chest, "Mmmm … Vinnie", she mumbled, still asleep.

Moving her back onto the mattress he got out of bed covering her back up he grabbed his clothes before entering the bathroom to get changed.

Yuffie shifted a few times in the bed then slowly opened her eyes; blinking twice she remembered the events of the previous night causing a blush to creep to her cheeks as she watched Vincent walk out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Come on Yuffie, time to get up" He smiled. She was glad that he smiled but he seemed distracted. Sighing she got out of bed grabbed her clothes and began to get changed. Once fully dressed she turned to the white silk nightie on the floor.

"Hey Vinnie, think they'll mind if I steal this" she smirked picking up the discarded nightdress, however there was no answer, so she folded it tightly but neatly before stuffing it into one of the pockets of her shorts and picking up her shuriken.

Once outside of the hotel they entered the stables and, mounting their Chocobos, they headed off over the sea.

*********************************************************************

With Genesis

Genesis' POV

I strolled into the village of Gongaga not knowing why I had gone there in the first place. The sun was still rising high into the sky; orange mixing with blue creating a breathtaking view. Then a young man wandered over to me, looking at me through brown eyes he began to speak, "Are you here to look for a female with long silver hair and golden eyes too?" he asked and I instantly knew he was talking about Yuki.

"No, why?" I replied curious to know how he knew about Yuki.

"Well a group of people in black suits with a man in white came here yesterday asking if anyone had seen a female with long silver hair and golden eyes, apparently they and the group know as AVALANCHE are looking for her", he answered flipping his black hair out of his eyes.

I froze on the spot.

'_It couldn't be Rufus and the Turks, and AVALANCHE; the group which saved the world from Sephiroth and helped Vincent Valentine insure the fall of Deepground, they're looking for Yuki … I must inform Sephiroth'_

Quickly turning on my heels I headed out of Gongaga and back in the direction of the Cottage.

*********************************************************************

Yay more Yuffentine and lol Yuffie stole the nightgown. I hope you liked the chapter!

Yuki and her attitude lol.

Please review and no flames please.


	8. Secrets, Lies and Betrayal

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Hi everyone.

Just to let you know my Beta-reader says hi since he's here right now XP

_**Bold Italic **_= Dream/Flashback

'_Italic' _= Thinking

"Writing" = Speaking

On with the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter Seven: Secrets, Lies and Betrayal: The Nibelheim Incident

With Sephiroth

Normal POV

Sephiroth awoke to the sound of the door slamming open; instantly grabbing Masamune he got up on his feet and faced the door. Seeing Genesis stood in the doorway he sighed, lowering his sword he looked over to Yuki hoping that she had also woken. However she was still out of it.

'_She probably hasn't had much sleep lately',_ he thought before turning back to Genesis, "What is it Genesis?"

"I was just in Gongaga, apparently Rufus, the Turks and also AVALANCHE were out looking for Yuki, we can't stay here!"

"We?"

"Quit it Sephiroth, you know that I want to protect Yuki too"

"But maybe it's best she went back with them. We don't really deserve her friendship after all we've put her through"

"What and lose her again? I don't think so; I know that you don't want to lose her"

"And where will we go?"

"Far away from here"

"Nibelheim?"

"Are you crazy? They'll probably look there first, unless you're suggesting the Manor"

"The manor has been refurbished and someone now owns it, we can't go there", he paused for a moment, "There is an abandoned house on the outskirts, if we can sneak in then there won't be any problem"

"Then it's sorted. I'll go get Kaede"

Sephiroth watched as Genesis walked back out of the door before turning to Yuki. Picking her up and placing her gently over his shoulder he picked up Amaterasu and the two saddle bags then headed out of the door. After Genesis had connected the two bags back to Kaede's saddle and tied both Masamune and Amaterasu to the saddle they started off in the direction of Nibelheim, Sephiroth once again carrying Yuki and leading Kaede.

By sticking to the forest areas they found themselves at Nibelheim although it had taken them twice as long to get there. Once on the outskirts they made their way around the side of the town sneaking in without being seen. Finding the abandoned house they left Kaede in the Chocobo pen to the back of it; taking the two bags and two swords once again before entering the house. Inside the house was pretty dull: the walls were all white, and the furniture was quite old. Sephiroth walked though the front room but instead of putting Yuki on the sofa he opened one of the doors which was luckily a bedroom. Stepping forward into the room he noticed that the bed was pretty clean and decided to pull back the covers and place Yuki in the bed covering her over.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile

Yuki's POV

My dream took me back to the place I had last seen Sephiroth; Nibelheim.

_**I entered the town of Nibelheim accompanied by Sephiroth, Zack or 'The Puppy' as Angeal used to call him and three other SOLDIER guards, one of which was Cloud. The town looked so quiet.**_

"_**So how does it feel…to be home after all this time? I have no hometown … I wouldn't know", Sephiroth said as our group came to a halt.**_

"_**Uh…what about family?" Zack asked causing Sephiroth to turn and face us.**_

"_**My mother's name is Jenova, she died shortly after I was born. My father…", Sephiroth began laughing, "Why am I talking about this?" He turned again, "Come on, let's go"**_

_**Sephiroth and the troops walked off into town leaving me and Zack behind.**_

"_**Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova? Huh", he spoke clearly not noticing I was next to him as he crossed his arms.**_

"_**Hmmm… not as shocked as I was", I thought aloud.**_

"_**What do you mean?" he asked.**_

"_**Nothing", I laughed walking off into town also as he began to run after me.**_

_**As I followed Sephiroth to the door of the inn with Zack not far behind me; we came to a stand still upon hearing the voice of a young woman.**_

"_**Are you one of the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?" she asked.**_

_**I turned finding a young lady dressed in cowgirl style clothing with black hair and brown eyes. I also noticed that Zack and Sephiroth had both turned around as well.**_

"_**Yeah, my name is Zack, and I'm with SOLDIER", Zack answered. "1**__**st**__** Class, mind you, 1**__**st**__** Class!" he boasted. I rolled my eyes at his over confidence.**_

_**The girl placed a hand to her chin. "Huh"**_

"_**What do you mean 'Huh'?" Zack asked.**_

"_**Are there a lot of SOLDIER 1**__**st**__** Classes?"**_

"_**Nope, we're a small elite group"**_

"_**They only sent three?" she questioned.**_

_**Zack turned back to me and Sephiroth. "Yeah, Me, Yuki and Sephiroth"**_

"_**Uh-huh", she said beginning to walk off before turning back round as if she was about to say something else but instead she ran off.**_

_**Zack crossed his arms again. "Weird girl", he said before walking over to me and Sephiroth.**_

"_**We depart for the reactor at dawn, make sure to get plenty of sleep", Sephiroth told him. "Only one of you needs to keep watch, make sure you get some rest too" he called to the 3 SOLDIER guards before walking towards the inn door but stopped once again. "Ah that's right… you have permission to go visit family and friends if you wish".**_

_**I watched him walk through the double doors before following him myself. Entering the inn Sephiroth walked off upstairs and I was soon joined by Zack. **_

"_**You will be sharing a room with the guards", I told him.**_

"_**You mean you're sharing a room with Sephiroth!" he looked rather surprised. Angeal obviously forgot to point out that he was also as curious as a puppy as well.**_

"_**A twin room …", I sighed, shrugging off what he was clearly trying to imply.**_

"_**Oh, I thought…", he started however I stopped him mid sentence.**_

"_**No, we always shared a room, the four of us when we went on missions together … Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and I", I answered him before he had asked.**_

"_**Wow, that breaks the rule that a girl and a guy aren't allowed to sleep in the same room after the age of 4…", he laughed obviously hopping that I wouldn't hit him. Maybe Angeal had told him what happened to Reno.**_

"_**We trusted each other", I sighed once again before walking off upstairs past Sephiroth who was looking out of the window and into the room I would be sharing with him. Lying down on the bed I instantly fell asleep.**_

_**Morning came soon and I found myself stood outside Shinra manor next to Sephiroth with two of the SOLDIER guards, the girl from the previous day and an eager man with a camera. Zack came running towards us from the direction of the inn. He gained a shocked look when he saw the girl, Tifa.**_

"_**Tifa! You're our guide?" he bellowed.**_

"_**At your service", she simply replied.**_

_**The man with the camera gathered us together for a photo; I stood to the left of Zack whilst Tifa stood to the right in-between Zack and Sephiroth.**_

"_**Okay, Say cheese!"**_

_**We stood completely still for the photo.**_

"_**Nobody is a better guide than me in this town", Tifa smirked.**_

"_**I will give you each a copy once I get it developed", the camera man smiled.**_

_**Zack turned to Tifa, "But it's too dangerous; we can't get you involved in something like this!"**_

"_**She'll be fine if you protect her… let's go", Sephiroth said.**_

_**With those final words we left for the reactor having to climb Mt Nibel to get there we came across a rope bridge which I had a bad feeling about.**_

"_**It gets harder from here! Follow me!" Tifa shouted to all of us.**_

_**We all made our way across the bridge however about three quarters of the way over my bad feeling came true; the bridge rope snapped and the bridge fell and in the end we all fell off. I found myself on the floor with Sephiroth extending an arm to me to help me up; grabbing his hand he helped me to my feet although it looked like we had lost one of the guards.**_

"_**Are you okay? Yuki?" Sephiroth asked.**_

"_**Yeah, how about you?" I answered also returning his question.**_

"_**I'm fine" **_

_**We walked around the large rock finding Zack and Tifa on the other side.**_

"_**Everyone seems to be alright. Will we be able to get back?" Sephiroth asked Tifa.**_

"_**These caves are intertwined like an ant farm… oh and Sephiroth… One person seems to be missing", she replied.**_

"_**It may sound cruel, but we have no time to search for him. We can't go back, so we must go on. We'll travel closer together from now on", he ordered.**_

_**We continued up the mountain until we got to a cave. Inside it was coloured a weird greeny colour.**_

"_**What's this?" Zack asked.**_

"_**A mysteriously coloured cave…", Tifa started.**_

"_**It must be the Mako energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the Mako reactor was built here", Sephiroth explained.**_

_**Walking deeper into the cave we found a brightly lit area. Although the ground around the source of the light was very dry. We came to a stand still again.**_

"_**And what's this?" Zack began yet again.**_

"_**A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature", Sephiroth sighed.**_

"_**It's so beautiful", Tifa walked over to the fountain. "If the Mako reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too…", she said turning round to face us.**_

_**We all walked over to the fountain and Sephiroth began to explain.**_

"_**Materia… when you condense Mako energy, Materia is produced… it's usually very rare to see it in it's natural state but Yuki has some raw Materia or Mako whichever you want to call it on her necklace" **_

_**They turned to me and I showed them my necklace. "I got it from my parents… they bought back a piece of it from a mission and had it crafted into a necklace for me", I said before continuing to watch the conversation before me.**_

"_**By the way Sephiroth… why is it that when you use Materia you can also use magic too?" Zack asked.**_

"_**You're in SOLDIER and you didn't even know that?" Sephiroth stated a hint of disappointment in his voice.**_

"…_**The knowledge and wisdom of The Ancients is held in the Materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic … or so they say", he explained.**_

"_**Magic … a mysterious power", Zack said. Sephiroth began to laugh. "Did I say something funny?" Zack asked.**_

"_**A man once told me never to use unscientific terms like 'mysterious power'! It shouldn't even be called magic! … I still remember how angry he was", Sephiroth mentioned and I instantly knew it was Hojo he was talking about.**_

"_**Who was that?"**_

"_**Hojo of Shinra, An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes"**_

"_**A Mako fountain, so this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is?" Tifa interrupted.**_

_**After that we headed for the reactor. Upon arriving Sephiroth continued up the steps only to stop halfway up whilst I stood at the bottom of the steps with Zack, Tifa and the other SOLDIER guard which I knew was Cloud.**_

"_**I want to go inside and look too!" Tifa complained.**_

_**Sephiroth turned around. "This is a top secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside" **_

"_**But!" she objected.**_

_**He turned to the Shinra guard/ Cloud. "Keep the young lady safe" He then turned to me, "And Yuki you can stay out here if you want to", I nodded to him as a sort of thanks. **_

_**I didn't like Mako reactors, the only time I would go inside one was if it was absolutely necessary. My disliking of Mako reactors wasn't anything to do with me but Jenova's daughter because where she had possessed my body for so long she had become me; the both of us had merged into one. So I was grateful that Sephiroth had allowed me to stay outside.**_

"_**What? Why isn't Yuki coming with us?" Zack questioned but never got an answer as Sephiroth proceeded into the reactor with Zack running after him.**_

_**They spent a long time inside checking for the problem but when Sephiroth returned he walked straight past us completely silent with a confused look on his face, and then the Genesis copies arrived. I took on a couple of them not noticing Cloud trying to protect Tifa from the last one. He got wounded. Zack ran out of the reactor and I helped him defeat the Genesis copies. **_

_**When I turned back round Tifa was knelt beside Cloud, however she didn't know it was him.**_

"_**He… He tried to protect me", she stuttered.**_

"_**I know… Tifa, stay close to me", Zack replied. **_

_**Tifa lifted Cloud up placing one of his arms around her neck she helped him walk. Zack nodded to me and we made our way back down the mountain.**_

_**Once we arrived at in town I saw Zack looking around.**_

"_**Where did Sephiroth go…?" **_

"_**Something the matter?" Tifa asked after placing Cloud against the wall.**_

"_**Sorry. I can't tell you", Zack turned back to Tifa who I was stood next to.**_

"_**I'm not surprised", she began walking towards Zack. "I'll ask around town about Sephiroth", she said before running off.**_

"_**Thanks, Tifa", he turned back to me and Cloud.**_

_**I walked over to Cloud and placed his arm around my shoulder helping him walk over to the Inn then up to the room that he and Zack were staying in before placing him onto the bed next to the other bed where Zack was now sat. **_

"_**Get some rest", I stated walking towards the door.**_

"_**You're worried about him… aren't you?" Zack asked me but, however true it was, I didn't answer him. I simply walked out of the door and into the other room.**_

'_I've already lost Angeal and Genesis, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Sephiroth too'_

_**The next morning I heard Zack run down the stairs; I stayed in the room for most of the day only leaving it when I heard Zack return. I confronted him at the door.**_

"_**Did you find him?" I asked.**_

"_**I'm not gonna be able to stop you if I tell you will I?"**_

_**I shook my head. **_

"_**He's in the Shinra manor, in the study in the basement", he told me.**_

_**I already had my sword on my back and I was walking towards the stairs.**_

"_**To get to the basement you need to go up the main stairs and into the first room on the right of the stair case. That room will lead through into the entrance of the basement", he shouted after me as I walked off down the stairs. Once I entered the old manor I did exactly as Zack had directed: up the main stairs, into the first room on the right of the top floor of the manor, into another room and down some old wooden circular stairs. Walking along the dirt floor I found myself at a black steel door and curious as to whether it was the study I opened it and walked inside only to find five coffin's; four around the side of the room and one directly in the middle. **_

_**Curiosity soon got the better of me and I slid open the lid of the middle coffin shocked to find someone in there. The body was male with long black hair. He wore a red bandana, a black leather shirt and trousers with weird looking pointy gold shoes. The red high neck cape he wore covered up most of what I thought to be a golden gauntlet.**_

'_This is rare… he can't be a… nah vampires only exist in stories, I do like that cape though…I wonder if he's alive'_

_**Eager to know if the man was alive or not; I knelt down and slowly moved a hand towards his neck only to have my wrist grasped by leather clad hand. I looked down to the body below me and saw the man's eyes shoot open revealing beautiful crimson orbs which immediately stared into my own liquid gold ones.**_

"_**Leave! Now!", he told me.**_

"_**What? What the hell are you doing in a coffin?" I questioned angry at his sudden rudeness.**_

"_**Leave now… this manor is the beginning of your nightmare"**_

"_**Can I at least know your name?" I was surprised at his reply but still curious as to know why he was in a coffin. Watching as he looked at me reluctantly before deciding to tell me his name.**_

"_**Vincent... Vincent Valentine", It was then I knew who he was; a former Turk who had apparently died here at the manor, although to me he looked very much alive and young considering that he was supposed to be in his late forties.**_

"_**Yuki Shizuko, nice to meet you, Vincent", He looked at me for a second; the look in his eyes told me to leave.**_

"_**Fine, I will leave if you want me to but remember staying in a coffin forever won't sort out any problems you may have", Looking to me again like I had read his mind I chuckled. My guesses were usually right. I began to walk back towards the door hearing the coffin lid close again.**_

_**I shut the door behind me and continued on down the dirt path finally finding another door. Opening the door slightly I heard a voice; Sephiroth's voice. He was talking aloud about Jenova; something which I was familiar with having the daughter of Jenova inside me. I at first was shocked when Sephiroth had told me that his mother was called Jenova but I had thought it was pure coincidence at the time. I walked further into the room and saw him pacing the floor with a book in his hand reading it's content. Walking over to him I watched as he looked up from the book and straight at me, "Did Zack send you here?"**_

"_**No", I shook my head.**_

"_**Then why are you here?"**_

"_**I'm worried… about you"**_

_**Watching as he turned away from me made my heart sink and then he finally spoke.**_

"_**Yuki… I would like to be alone", I heard him sigh before going back to reading the book. I turned instantly and headed for the door.**_

"_**Date X/XX/XX: Another life form which was proven to be Jenova's daughter was found to have possessed a young girl, all science experiments on the girl were disapproved", he continued to read from the book and upon hearing the passage I ran from the room and straight back to the Inn.**_

_**Once I entered the Inn I ran up the stairs, straight past Zack and into the room I had been staying in. **_

_**I spent the next seven days inside the room worried about Sephiroth, but then on the evening of the seventh day; I smelt smoke and began to wonder what was happening. However I was soon snapped out of my thoughts by a knock, well more of a bang, on the door followed by a voice.**_

"_**Yuki! The town is on fire!" **_

_**I grabbed my sword slinging the strap over my shoulder and opened the door to find Zack. Running down the stairs and out of the main doors I found the town in utter chaos. My eyes rested on the SOLDIER guard I believed to be Cloud and I ran over to him and Zack who was already at his side.**_

"_**Sephi-roth" **_

_**I instantly looked up and over to the flames which were partly blocking the way to the outskirts of town. Stood there in the flames was him… Sephiroth, glaring at me and Zack he spoke.**_

"_**I'm coming to get you" **_

_**I didn't understand for as soon as he had said it he turned and walked off into the flames. **_

'_I've lost him… I've lost all of them now'_

"_**Yuki?" I heard Zack's voice.**_

"_**You two aren't insane too are you?"**_

_**Zack and I both turned to find Zangan, a man who had introduced himself as a martial arts expert and Tifa's trainer in martial arts.**_

_**I shook my head answering his question and then he continued.**_

"_**Tifa followed her father who has gone after Sephiroth, I wish I could go and save her but I need to help the villagers"**_

"_**I understand, I'll go, Yuki you help Zangan get the survivors to safety", Zack turned to me.**_

"_**But…", I stopped in mid sentence seeing Zack run towards the outskirts of town.**_

"_**You check that house over there, whilst I check this one, I'll meet you outside of town", Zangan told me before running off into one of the houses.**_

_**I slowly walked back over to Cloud and knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**Cloud, you stay here while I check this house, don't move okay", I said, soon standing back up and heading into the house Zangan had pointed to.**_

_**Searching the whole house I found no one and once I had exited the burning house I noticed Cloud was gone, **__'Damn it! The idiot, I told him to st-', __**My thoughts were cut off by a woman's voice.**_

"_**My children! They're still in the house!" She screamed at me pointing to one of the other houses. I simply nodded to her and ran into the blazing building. **_

_**Coughing due to the smoke I made my way through the ground floor and up the stairs hearing two very scared voices**_

"_**Mommy!" "Where are you!?" I soon found a little boy and a younger girl in the corner of one of the rooms huddled up, upon seeing me I heard them gasp. Knelling down beside them I attempted to calm them down.**_

"_**I'm going to get you out of here, hold on to me tightly. OK?"**_

_**They both grabbed onto each side of my jacket clinging to my side as we travelled back through the flames. Once we got back to the ground floor there was a line of fire blocking the exit. I looked around and found a blanket which had luckily been untouched; I grabbed it and lifted the two children up into my arms wrapping it around us I ran through the inferno and straight out the door.**_

_**I dropped the blanket as soon as I reached the children's mother and let the children down who instantly ran to her, "Thank you so much" she sobbed**_

"_**Not a problem", I replied leading them out of town where the remaining survivors were but there was no sign of Zangan.**_

_**I looked around for him until one of the villagers told me where he was.**_

"_**He went after Tifa about ten to fifteen minutes ago"**_

"_**Everyone stay here, don't wander any further than this and don't go back into town", I told them before running off back into town.**_

_**My mind automatically thought about the man in the basement of Shinra manor and I wondered whether I should go and save him however once I had seen that the flames were nowhere near the manor I concentrated on going after Sephiroth.**_

_**Suddenly I heard a helicopter flying above me and I looked up seeing the Shin-Ra logo on the side.**_

'_Turks'_

_**Beginning to run towards my destination I spotted Zangan with an unconscious Tifa and ran over to them, "I'm sorry, them two are still in there. I found Tifa and saved her first. I was going to go back and get them but the reactor is probably swarming with Shin-Ra employees now", he explained.**_

"_**It's okay, I was just heading over there but I suggest you and Tifa get far away from here to somewhere safe", I told him and he nodded.**_

"_**That's what I plan to do", he replied flashing me a ghostly smile.**_

"_**Go now; make sure you aren't seen by anyone, especially the Turks"**_

_**He looked at me for a moment then nodded again. I immediately started running off to my original destination. Once arriving at the reactor I caught site of the helicopter I had seen before taking a second to rest. I would go inside the reactor no matter how much Izanami detested it. I entered the god forsaken place and made my way down to the reactor chamber only to find that it was filled with Turks and scientists and of course Hojo was there. Looking to the side of me I watched as two scientists carried Zack straight past me on a stretcher, he was hurt and I knew I should have gone after Sephiroth not him. I turned my attention to Tseng who had just walked over to Hojo.**_

"_**It's you. Director Belude is doing well, I suppose?" I overheard Hojo.**_

_**I began to walk over to them; it seemed no one had noticed me besides the scientists who had carried Zack out of the reactor. Tseng soon answered the scientists' question.**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**I see. How is your handling of the village going?"**_

_**I saw Tseng tense up a little before answering, "We've already started working on it. But do we really have to do that?"**_

_**I wondered for a minute what he meant until I figured it out. **__'Damn it'_

"_**Hmm. You are too young. I don't care how you see it. Hurry and finish it up" Hojo told him before turning to the other stretcher that was now being carried towards the exit. I also took a minute to look at whom it was and nearly gasped aloud when I saw it was Cloud; he looked positively worse than Zack.**_

"_**Oh, wait", I watched as Hojo walked over to the stretcher. He leaned over and lifted his glasses slightly. "This man… Interesting, very interesting, we can use him as a new sample"**_

_**That was when I got angry, that stupid twisted son of a bitch! I just wanted to hit him, kill him even.**_

"_**You can't do that!" I shouted gaining the gazes of everyone in the room.**_

"_**Oh really, I think I can. Stupid girl" he laughed. **_

_**I lunged forward to punch him but Tseng stopped me. "Yuki, leave it!" he told me which only made Hojo laugh more. **_

"_**He can't do this"**_

"_**He can, Yuki. So just leave it, we will take you back to Midgar. So please go and wait by the chopper", he tried to calm me but it wasn't working. I soon gave in though my mind was telling me to **__'Kill that sick twisted bastard!'__** and exited the reactor walking over to the chopper.**_

_**I waited while the Turks finished up their business here in Nibelheim. The fact that Shin-Ra would do something like that made me sick to my stomach but I shook the feeling off knowing that there would be no way to prevent it.**_

_**It wasn't long before all the Turks were back and we were on the helicopter heading back to Midgar. I had noticed that Nina wasn't with them and turned to Reno who was opposite me.**_

"_**Where's Nina?"**_

"_**She's back at headquarters. You see all the Turks were briefed on the situation but only half of us were sent out", he replied.**_

"_**Oh...", I went back to my previous silence.**_

_**The minute we arrived at Shin-Ra headquarters I left without a word to anyone and made my way to Sector 6. Finally finding the house I had lived in with my parents from after I ran away until they had died on a mission, I realized it was exactly how it was before I left; it hadn't been resold and no one had even gone near it.**_

_**Entering the house I reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. The living room was the same; the red coloured walls, the two black leather sofa's still sat in the middle of the room with a short but big table in the middle of them and a TV not far from them. A lot of dust had gathered around the room over the years but I ignored it and walked over to a large picture frame which hung on the far wall. I stood in front of it and cleared the layer of dust by brushing it away with my hands. The picture had been taken before I was born shortly after my parents got married. They were both stood there in the picture; my father had his arm round my mothers' waist as she stood beside him. My mother's icy purple eyes gazing back at me from the picture, she had her long snowy silver hair tied into a plait at the back and wore her 1**__**st**__** class SOLDIER outfit which was similar to mine in ways but her jacket was longer and black unlike my purple one whist my father was also wearing his SOLDIER outfit; the black leather shirt with two straps crossing at the front with a sword holder at the back and the black leather trousers and boots to go with it, his eyes golden just like mine and his blonde hair spiked out at the sides also covering his right eye. I tried to calm down by continuing to look at the picture but it wasn't working. Walking away from the picture I headed towards the sofas, anger building up inside me.**_

"_**Why? Why am I so useless! I should have stopped this, I could have saved them, all of them; Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and now Zack and Cloud!" I screamed punching the first thing I found which happened to be the table, not noticing the strength I had hit it with until it split in half beneath my fist.**_

_**I instantly looked down examining the damage to my fist to find that my knuckles were bleeding, not that I cared anyway. I looked to the staircase before walking towards it then up the stairs only to face a door to a room that I realized I had never been in at all when I lived here, I knew it was a study but my parents refused to let me in there because apparently there was Shin-Ra documents in there meant only for the eyes of Shin-Ra employee's or so my mother had told me. I expected it to be locked but as I turned the door handle it opened and I searched for the light switch turning on the light. The room was full of book shelves and a desk with a little lamp on it. Walking further into the room I noticed there was an envelope on the desk; it had also gathered dust, so I wiped the dust off to find my name written on the front. Eager to find out what it was, I opened it and unfolded the paper to find that it was a letter written in my mothers beautiful handwriting.**_

_Yuki,_

_If you are reading this your father and I are probably no longer with you. However we will entrust this information to you but please you must not let anyone know of this._

_You will most likely be told that your father and I died on a mission, this will be partly true but you must know the truth._

_We learned that the Mako reactors are killing this planet but Shin-Ra refuses to let anyone else know this due to the profit they get from using the Mako as energy. We aren't sure how but President Shinra has found out that we know this and is going to send assassins to execute us. We were told this by Nina's parents due to the Turks being told of Shin-Ra's plans to execute us. _

_Yuki, behind the picture of me and your father in the living room is a safe. The combination for it is the dates of your two favourite holidays in order. Inside is the money your father and I have saved up for you, please take it and remember your father and I will always love you._

_With love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_**Now I was angry and upset. Tears began to build in my eyes as I folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelop before putting it in my pocket. I sank to the floor and refused to let myself cry. The last time I had cried was back when I was seven when I found out that my parents died. I was so naïve and helpless but thankfully custody of me was given to Nina's parents who where my parents best friends.**_

'_All this time, I've been living a lie'_

_**I began to hate Shin-Ra but I didn't want revenge, in my eyes vengeance was pointless because it won't change the past. So instead I decided that I was going to leave Shin-Ra and live far away from Midgar.**_

_**It wasn't long before I got back to Shin-Ra headquarters and started my search for Nina. I decided to go to Tseng's office first so I made my way through the Shin-Ra building to my destination.**_

_**Upon approaching Tseng's office I saw Reno who turned to me before telling me what I was going to find out from Tseng.**_

"_**Nina's in the employee's lounge waiting for you, Yo" **_

"_**Thanks Reno"**_

_**I instantly turned on my heels and headed to floor 61. It didn't take me long to notice that I was being followed by Rufus Shinra, although I ignored him and carried on up the stairs to the 61**__**st**__** floor.**_

_**Entering the employee's lounge my eyes rested on Nina who was sitting silently on one of the chairs. However when she spotted me walking over to her, she jumped up and ran over to me with a worried look on her face.**_

"_**Yuki, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry" **_

"_**It's fine Nina but there is something I must tell you", I looked away from her. What I was about to tell her would probably affect her the most.**_

"_**Yuki, there's something wrong isn't there?"**_

"_**Nina, I'm leaving"**_

_**Her eyes widened, "What!? Why?"**_

"_**I found out how my parents died…"**_

"_**Weren't they killed during a mission?"**_

"_**That's what Shin-Ra wanted us to think… the reality is that President Shinra ordered their execution"**_

_**She looked more shocked then ever, "But why?"**_

_**Knowing Rufus Shinra was listening I walked closer to Nina and whispered in her ear.**_

"_**My parents found out that the Mako reactors are slowly killing the planet and Shinra didn't like that they knew this so he ordered their execution. My guess is they made it out to look like they actually died on the mission"**_

"_**Yuki… I'm so sorry, can't you at least tell me where your going?"**_

"_**I'm afraid I can't do that Nina, I'm sorry"**_

_**I pulled her into a friendly hug and held her for a few seconds whilst I whispered into her ear.**_

"_**Icicle Village, don't let anyone know that you are aware of my whereabouts. I don't want you to get hurt for my sake"**_

_**I let go and began to walk towards the door before stopping and turning to face her. I smiled lightly.**_

"_**Goodbye Nina, I will never forget you"**_

*********************************************************************

Hope you liked it everyone! Yeah so now you know a bit about Yuki's past. I need sweets … I wish I could go trick or treating but I'm too old ¬_¬ .

Yuki: I really wanted to hit Hojo … Tseng you suck ¬_¬

Tseng: If you would've hit him you would have been punished…

Yuki: oh well it'd be worth it if I'd have killed him

Okay … please review and no flames please


	9. Reunited

Hi everyone.

I need a Kingdom Hearts walkthrough … not for me but for my sister, seriously she thinks I'm her personal walking talking walkthrough guide to the game because I actually know what to do even though I haven't played it for about half a year…

I started my placement today and it was awesome! I loved it and I can't wait to go back next Tuesday then for a whole week the following week! Yay!

_**Bold Italic **_= Dream/Flashback

'_**Bold Italic' **_= someone talking on the phone

**(Bold) **= Author or Beta – Readers note

"_**Bold Italic Writing"**_ = Izanami / Jenova's Daughter speaking

'_Italic' _= Thinking

"Writing" = Speaking

On with the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters they belong to Square-Enix but if I did own it Yuffentine would actually exist.

Yuki Shizuko © Latina D Mina

Nina Toshiko © MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter Eight: Reunited

Normal POV

Meanwhile with Sephiroth and Genesis

After Sephiroth had placed Yuki in the bed Genesis walked into the room and placed Amaterasu near Yuki. Sephiroth looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he questioned.

"Well if she wakes up and can't find her sword she probably won't trust us, at least this way she will feel safe"

"She won't trust us anyway for what we put her through"

Silence drifted throughout the room until Genesis replied to Sephiroth's statement.

"... Good point. I'm going to go and buy some food for us, there's none in the kitchen and Yuki will need something when she wakes up"

"Do you even have any Gil?"

Genesis walked towards the bedroom door before turning back to his friend who was still stood by the bed.

"

Of course"

"Make sure you're not seen by anyone"

"That will be hard but I'll try my best", Genesis smirked walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sephiroth noticed then that Genesis had also placed Masamune next to Amaterasu; so he picked it up, walked over to the window and began to look at the scenery of Nibelheim.

*********************************************************************

Yuki's POV

Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a bed in a very white room containing polished mahogany furniture. Blinking a couple of times I started to remember the last thing I had seen; the familiar pair of black boots walking toward me after I collapsed in the forest just south of Nibelheim. I was defiantly not in a forest.

'_It can't be…'_

I looked round the room starting by my side noticing Amaterasu there. Not able to believe what I had thought I continued to look around the room.

'_This is just another dream… he won't be here. It's just false hope' _

But surely just to give me a heart attack he was there; looking out the window with his sword Masamune in his hand. His hair was slightly longer then when I had last seen him but nonetheless he was still wearing the same outfit. A sudden rush of fear swept through me; what if he didn't remember me? What if he planned to hurt me? A part of me was happy to see him but the other part of me was slightly scared. Trying to be as silent as possible so Sephiroth wouldn't hear I slowly stepped out of the bed and as my fear took over I grabbed my sword and began my advance on the ex-SOLDIER but ironically as I got close enough the floorboard creaked.

"So you're finally awake, Yuki", he said but his voice was the same as I remembered it to be back in the days of SOLDIER.

I quickly swung my sword at him however he blocked it. I refused to step down so we stood there for a couple of seconds sword against sword.

"W-Why are you here? How did I get here?" I stuttered at first my fear still surfaced and I was sure he noticed since his eyes softened.

"Yuki, I'm not going to hurt you" he lowered his sword and I followed his example by lowering mine, keeping it close just in case.

"Answer me"

"You have Jenova's daughter within you. That's why you ran from the study that day"

I looked at him wondering whether to confirm the truth or not. He said he wouldn't hurt me but he could hold me hostage instead. Would my decision affect the fate of the planet? He deserved to know the truth so I told him.

"… Yes, I do", I looked away from him knowing he'd probably be angry. "When I was told that your mother was Jenova; I thought it was coincidence. I ran that day because it was obvious that it wasn't coincidence and I was …", he stopped me mid sentence. _'…scared that I would lose you too'_

"I'm not angry with you, Yuki. You don't need to explain either"

I looked back at him a sigh of relief sounding in my mind and then he spoke again.

"If anything, I'm angry with myself for reacting that way, it only managed to get worse from then on because I was being controlled by Jenova", he explained. "But now that she's gone completely I'm no longer under her control. Thank you, Yuki, for giving me another chance"

I must have looked positively confused at that moment. _'Why is he thanking me?'_

"_**Because I brought him back"**_ Izanami told me.

'_What!? Besides you didn't think to tell me what you were doing and why you were doing it?'_

"_**I thought it would be a nice surprise for you". **__She sounded smug._

'_You do know that if it wasn't Jenova controlling him and he did everything of his own free will that you would have put the planet in danger!'_

"_**It wouldn't really matter, now that my mother has gone. I have control over all the people with Jenova cells within them… meaning that you have control over him and therefore could stop him if he tried to destroy the planet again"**_

I was shocked, _'You're kidding right?'_

"_**No, I'm not"**_

"Yuki, are you okay?" Sephiroth asked snapping me out of my conversation with Izanami.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine", he was watching me with a concerned look in his beautiful eyes. '_There I go again … but I can't help it if he's sexy. Damn it, Yuki pull yourself together!' _

It didn't help that the voice in my head was telling me that; 'He's a god … go on you know you just want to glomp him' the thought of it was making my cheeks flush. _'I swear if I have one more dirty thought I am going to go find Vincent, steal Cerberus and shoot myself in the head!' _

"Yuki?" he asked again.

"Don't worry about me, I space out quite a lot", I lied to cover up the fact that I was thinking about him. Was that a smirk on his lips? Before I knew it I was being led out of the room into the living room to sit down on the flower decorated soft sofa.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile with Rufus and the Turks

Nina's POV

I had entered Nibelheim not long ago with Rufus and my fellow Turks and instantly began searching for Yuki. We asked everyone we saw the exact same thing 'Have you seen a woman with long snowy silver hair and golden eyes wearing a high neck purple jacket?' or 'Have you seen a silver haired man with greenish eyes wearing all black?' and it was beginning to get boring because it would simply be the same answer every time; 'No, Sorry'.

I wasn't happy one bit – What if something hadn't happened to her!? - Yuki was being extra careful not to be seen. She had distanced herself from everyone after she left SOLDIER and often liked to deal with things alone. We had all tried to inform her that she was not alone but the more she talked to Vincent the more she was becoming like he used to be and it was very, very frustrating.

After being in Nibelheim for quite sometime now with no such luck some of us began to give up hope, however I **(Beta's Note: Yes 'I' not 'me', proper grammar people lol. I suppose it could be me if it's her thinking it. Oh well) (Authors Note: Aww my Beta-Reader is so Kawaii, teehee)** and Rufus refused to and then as it seemed all hope was gone a little girl walked over to our group and lightly tugged at my jacket.

I looked down at the strawberry blonde haired girl and she looked back at me her blue eyes gleaming at me as if she knew something. I knelt down to be at her height.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Did you say you were looking for a woman with snowy silver hair wearing a purple jacket?" Rufus and the rest of my fellow Turks turned to look at me and the girl, her question obviously catching their attention.

"Yes, have you seen her?" the girl nodded slightly but seemed intimidated by the others watching her.

"This morning when I was pwaying near the outskirts of town, mommy doesn't weally like me pwaying there but I saw two men and a Chocobow and one of the men was carrying a woman and she looked like the woman you descwibed but she looked like she was asweep" **(Beta's Note , now shortened to B/N: lol cute speech impediment) (Authors note: I think that speech is Kawaii … and yeah it's spelt wrong on purpose)**

"Where did they go?" Rufus asked the girl. She took a moment to answer him.

"The abandoned house on the outskirts of town but pwease don't tell my mommy I was pwaying on the outskirts", she looked worried so I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much and don't worry we won't tell your mum", I reassured her. She grinned a grin that could be compared to that of Yuffie's grin before walking back in the direction she had come from.

Reno began walking off to the town's outskirts but I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back to where me, Rufus, Tseng, Elena and Rude were stood. He just looked at me in return with a puzzled look across his face before asking.

"What are you doing, Babe?"

"If it's Sephiroth that has her, we can't just burst in there. We need to wait for reinforcements!" I explained to my lover – boy he was such an idiot some times. His face finally showed an understanding.

"It might not even be her, Nina", Tseng told me but I believed it was her.

"It's not everyday you see two men with a chocobo and one of them carrying a woman with the exact description of Yuki!" I argued; Tseng said nothing.

"I'll ring Cloud and everyone and tell them to hurry up and get here", I said pulling my mobile phone out from my pocket and dialling Cloud's number. It rang a few times then I heard the voice of Tifa. I guessed she put it on loud speaker because Cloud was driving.

"Hi Tifa. We have some news", I spoke down the phone.

"_**Really, have you found her?"**_

"Yes, we have… She's in Nibelheim with Sephiroth" I answered her question but it wasn't long before I heard Cloud's voice.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"Sephiroth was seen carrying her… she was unconscious. We aren't sure that it was Sephiroth but I strongly believe it is"

"_**Cloud! Slow down are you trying to kill us? I am on the phone here!" **_I heard Tifa's voice as she attempted to calm her lover.

"We need you to hurry up and get here", I told her.

"_**That's fine; we're near Nibelheim now anyway. Thanks for letting us know Nina"**_

"No problem, see you when you get here, bye", I concluded quickly hanging up then dialling Vincent's number.

"Vincent, we've found her. She's in Nibelheim and Sephiroth's with her. She was unconscious when she was last seen though. We need you and Yuffie at Nibelheim right away", I told him all in one breath and once I had finished he hung up.

I attempted to dial Cid's number but it kept going onto a voicemail which was full of accidental profanities and I couldn't help but laugh before trying Barrett's number. He also wasn't picking up so I turned to Rufus, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena.

"I can't get hold of Cid's group"

"Don't worry, I rung Reeve and they're on their way here now", Rufus replied putting his phone back into his pocket.

"So… what are we going to do until they get here?" Reno asked; the look across his face told me that he was bored and didn't really want to wait for the reinforcements.

"We are to spy on the house and if anything drastic happens we will burst in without reinforcements", Rufus ordered and we started on our way to the house.

Once we got outside the lone building; we stood by the door and stayed away from the windows so we weren't seen. With Reno being the closest to the door he was the one listening in for any sign of commotion.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile with Genesis

Genesis' POV

As soon as I left the bedroom closing the door behind me, I looked out of the small window briefly to make sure no one was around and thankfully the area was empty.

I wasn't going to take any risks though. So once I had left the house I headed closer to town before jumping to the closest rooftop to get around easier. The town wasn't busy; in fact there were only a couple of people about as I looked around. However I seemed to be wrong for as soon as my eyes rested just to the right of the well in the centre of Nibelheim I saw six people two of which were female and the rest male.

I recognized them right away; Rufus Shinra and his Turks one of which being Yuki's best friend Nina Toshiko. They obviously weren't hard to recognize due to five of them wearing Turk uniforms and Rufus wearing his white suit. I continued to watch them soon forgetting all about buying the food which had lead me to be here at this very moment. I was being very careful not to be seen since according to Rufus and his Turks I was dead. A little girl with strawberry blonde hair soon walked over to them before tugging at Nina's jacket. Listening intently to what the little girl was saying which I could hear thanks to the mako in my body, only to be shocked when the little girl mentioned that she saw Sephiroth and I enter town earlier that day with Yuki.

'_Shit! We were seen. Oh this isn't good'_

I watched as the little girl left and Nina pulled out her phone to obviously call AVALANCHE. This wasn't good AVALANCHE could turn up soon and I know it sounds stupid since Sephiroth and I both turned against the planet but they are Yuki's friends and I don't want to do anything that will make Yuki not trust us at all and I'm sure that Sephiroth feels the same. The Turks soon started to walk off in the direction of the outskirts of town so I spread my wing careful not to be seen still and flew off in the direction I had come from. Once I landed successfully at the back of the abandoned house without being seen, I noticed that Rufus and The Turks were around the front of the house. Looking up at the first floor of the building I became aware of an open window which I soon climbed up to and through it into one of the bedrooms. Not bothering to look at what was around me I opened the door quietly before walking through it. I just left the door open and descended the stairs ever so silently; soon standing at the bottom of them behind the wall as not to be seen by anyone -including Sephiroth and Yuki who was now awake. I decided to stay there listening to the conversation until I was needed because I was sure that the Turks were planning to burst in.

*********************************************************************

With Rufus and the Turks

Normal POV

Nina knew that Reno was bored and probably not listening to a word that was coming from inside the house until she was proved wrong when he suddenly tensed up and turned to face her, Rufus and the rest of the Turks with a stunned look upon his face.

"Shit! He's planning to kill everyone", Reno said as quietly as he could before ramming into the old wooden door and bursting though into the house, Rufus and the other Turks following after.

"Move and you're dead!" Reno shouted as a shocked Sephiroth and Yuki stood from their place on the sofa.

*********************************************************************

Yay Yuki finally woke up … hmmm I wonder what Sephiroth is up to and what are Rufus and The Turks planning to do.

Next chapter might take a while to update since I'm still writing it and with College time is going to be an issue but don't worry I will try my best to get it finished ASAP.

I hope you all liked the chapter.

Please Review and No Flames please.


End file.
